A Challenge
by amorgun
Summary: a year is all it takes to make or break Lele and crew. school is coming to a close as they all to prepare to graduate and start their careers, but challenges are at every coner. will they all rise up and claim their dreams or will they fall?
1. prolouge

**A/N: **Hi to all my readers. I did have a previous story "Going for it All." But I lost interest. I don't know why, but I think it's because I had a major break though with some of my other stories (Also the major homework I had). Anyways I came back to "The One" and spent a whole month getting this presentable. Trust me, I spent like an hour finding the right car for each person (Build your own car on line is so fun.) *Ahem* so I hope you like it and review.

* * *

Prologue

"We've parted for now

But in time, we'll meet again

Till then, give me strength."

-Haiku

* * *

The cemetery is at peace, no one disturbs the resting souls, and all is finally calm. However one woman stand before a grave, tears streaming down her cheeks. The time for morning this person will never be over for her, no matter how many hours, days, months, and years pass by. This person, now of to a better place, will forever hold a great impact in her life; her heart.

As if trying to comfort her, the wind blew, gently caressing her blond hair. Lele closed her brown eyes and took a deep breath; exhaled. "It's been a year now." She whispered, looking up to the clear blue sky. "It's been a hard challenge, but I've made." Fresh tears threatened to descend down her face, but she shook her head and smiled. "I know I shouldn't cry, you wouldn't want me to."

Lele looked down at the single blue rose she held in her hand. The rose was hard to get, but she knew it was an appropriate flower since it means peace and gentleness. Yes, she was hoping to send a message and tell her lost person not to worry, that she'll be okay. "I remember you were so fascinated with the unique colors rose's cold have and the meaning behind each one." Not caring if her clothes got stained, Lele sat down on the cool ground "Blue was the only one you couldn't find." Lele sighed. "I wish you could see me today, today is very special to me and to think it was the events that happened last year that has me here talking to you about this."

Of to her left, birds were chirping in a tree. Lele closed her eyes and listened, letting all her memories of her endless challenges take her over.

* * *

yeah i know it was short, but i had to be or else i would have given to much away, but this will all tie back to the epilouge (Hope i get that far) hahaha, well i hope you read on, so until next time, i bid you a farewell.


	2. To Be Nice

**Disclaimer: **I *sniff* do not own "The One". NOW, ladies and gents, on to what you really came here to read: chapter 1 of A Challenge... (Oh yeah, italics are thoughts.)

To Be Nice

Sun filtered into a simple room. The walls were a calming green only had a bulletin board as decoration. In a corner, a desk stood, and on top of that desk was a computer, surrounded by organized papers. In the far corner by the closet, was a mahogany dresser, which housed pictures of a girl's family and friends. Last, but not least, was a queen sized bed that was centered into the middle of the average sized bedroom. Under the blue and green polka-dot sheet was a girl of 18. She sleep soundly, inattentive that time was passing by. The Alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed read 7:50. The fast asleep girl was about to be late for the first day of her senior year.

However, luck was on the side of the careless girl, as she rolled over and opened her eyes. She stared out the window in a daze, as her brain processed what day it was. Then like a ton of brick, the urgency of the day came crashing down on her. "HOLY CRAP!" she screamed dumping out of bed and racing into the shower, a string of curses emitting from her mouth. Once done with her shower, Lele got dressed in a long-sleeved green shirt, skinny jeans, and black high tops. The clock now read 8:10. School starts at 8:40 and it takes Lele twenty minutes to get there. She raced around her room, stuffing her bag with need items, and then raced downstairs to the kitchen. Her grandmother was at the sink washing dishes.

"Lele aren't you running late?" she asked in a concerned voice as she watched her granddaughter race around the kitchen to grab a granola bar.

"Yes," Lele replied around a mouth full of granola. "Bye now!" Running at high speed, Lele raced out her house and into her yellow 4 door jeep wrangler unlimited. (A/N: Those jeeps are so adorable.)

Lucky that traffic was low and no cops were patrolling the roads, Lele made it to Alpha Academy's parking lot with minutes to spare. _Well what a way to start of my first day! Having a heart attack because I slept in! Ha, that would be a great headliner in a school paper. _As Lele inwardly scolded herself, she hopped out of her jeep, only to have a near death experience as a sliver Camaro coupe 2ss with black racing stripes came ripping around the corner. _Holy hell! What is nature trying to kill me today? Is this karma for eating the last cookie?_ As Lele pondered over her cause for bad luck this morning, the driver of the Camaro stepped out and looked around at her. He watched as she faced palmed her face with confusion.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a voice of velvet and silk.

Ready to go off on the fast and furious driver, Lele removed her hand from her face and her train of though crashed. Her eyes travel up lean, fit physic 6' 1'' frame, to chiseled, angel like features framed by long ebony locks and finally eyes that were covered by dark shades, but she already knew what color the eyes were. She could feel their intense gaze on her and inwardly shivered.

Eros Lanson stared Lele down with his silver eyes, becoming annoyed by her silence. "Hey girl, I'm speaking to you." He hissed.

At the sound of his sharp voice, Lele snapped out of her star stuck madness and replied just as sharp. "Hey you almost ran me over, jerk!" a little late to the point, but still as meaningful. "This is a school parking lot, not the grand prix." Now she felt a little guilty, considering that she was driving like she was in a high speed chase just a minute ago. However she was carful not to almost kill some poor unknowing soul.

Eros smirked at the bold girl. Ever since he first stepped into Alpha Academy, respect was automatically given to him. As time passed, he rightfully earned the respect and praise as he became top in his classes, the best of the best. Well besides his brother that is. People would say he's a cocky, arrogant little brat, but Eros calls it natural order of things. Someone had to be on top, but he could care less if he wasn't. Now, as he stares at the girl before him, he begins to anger at her outlandish words. Never has anyone dared to speak to him like that. _Doesn't she know who I am? Surely she must since there's only one other person in this school who looks like me and she wouldn't talk like that to Angus._

Having got her point across, Lele turned to leave, but his voice stopped her in her tracts. "Hey what's your name?" he asked. Lele's eye twitched ever so slightly at the annoying question. _Calm down Lele, peace and happy thoughts. Maybe he forgot over vacation, even though majority of my classes involved him for the Past three years. Either that or he his ego is too filled to hold the names of his fellow classmates. _Lele turned halfway around and told him her name. Eros nodded and walked over to her, he reached up and took of his dark shades, giving her the full soul piercing gaze of his silver eyes.

Leaning down so his mouth was right next her ear, Eros spoke. "Well Lele Cane, don't speak to me in such a manner again." With that he straightened up and put back on his shades. "Have a nice day Ms. Cane." Then he strutted of with only the grace a supermodel could have.

Lele stood there, watching his retreating figure until the first bell rang. As she raced to the school building, only one question continuously ran through her head. _Are all guys supposed to smell so good? _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** so how did you like it? Si I make Eros to mean? I'm kind of worried about that, since I'm trying to use the same personalities as the manga. Anyways the next chapter will have a confrontation with Angus, young qui will be introduced. All kinds of reviews are appreciated so if you hated it, tell me why so I can make it better. Until next time.


	3. Against Each Other

****I Don't Own The One Nicky Lee does. ****

So after x amount of days (maybe months, who knows) I have found the resolve to make chapter three. Before I wrote this, I was browsing fan-fic and saw more The One Fan-fictions I'm very happy at this fact. Ha-ha!

Now on to the main event…

Against Each Other

Ever since his conversation with Lele, Eros has been seeing her everywhere: In the halls between classes, in some of his classes, and even now at lunch. She was sitting on the other side of the café with a small, petite, blonde girl and a buff, intimidating black guy. With his intense gaze, Eros watched Lele laugh and noted how her big brown eyes sparkled. It intrigued him how she was plain yet unique and bright. Eros almost laughed when he witnessed Lele spill ketchup on her jeans. Her reaction was priceless and Eros had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his smirk.

Lele's pouting face was that of a five year old. _Funny how that same girl was scolding me earlier like a mother._ So engrossed in his thoughts, Eros didn't notice his identical twin sit down across from him or when his friend Nick sat next to him. Angus noticed that his brother's silver eyes were shining with amusement as he stared at something behind him.

"What are you staring at?" Angus asked trying to follow Eros' line of sight with his vivid green eyes, but Eros quickly turned his head. It would be bad if his brother saw him staring at Lele.

"Nothing important." Eros said coolly, and then wanting to change the subject, he turned to his friend Nick. "How is management class going?" Like always, Nick took the bait and began to ramble on about snooty models, but Eros could care less.

At Lele's table, Lele was steady trying to remove her ketchup stain. Her next class was the runway, in which appearance is a key factor. Lele knew for a fact that the big red spot on her light wash jeans would not go unnoticed. "See what you made me do?" Lele scolded her two best friends who were feigning innocence across the table.

"We did nothing," Her petite blond friend Young Qui said with a small smirk. "If anything you did it to yourself." Leo nodded next to her, his black fedora hat ever so slightly moved.

"The karma of being guilty." Leo said in his deep voice. He leaned forward, placing both his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together. "You can't deny that you spoke to Eros."

Throwing her napkin on the table, Lele glared at her friends. "Fine I did." She relented. "All I did was yell at him for almost running me over though." Both of her friends gasped in surprise and began to talk at once.

"How could you?" Leo scolded

"Seriously?" Young Qui asked with shock. Luckily the bell rang, signally the end of lunch. Lele hastily stood and grabbed her tray.

"The jerk deserved it." Was the only answer she gave before storming away; ignoring her friends that were calling her name.

Eros leaned back in the plush chair and looked down at the list of models before him. _First day of school and I'm already swamped with work. _After lunch, Eros was heading to his class, but the principal intercepted him and asked him do a ridiculous task. The frantic principal wished for Eros so plan and organized a fashion show in a month.

"A month?" Eros had asked hoping the principal misspoke and would come to his senses. To Eros's dismay, the principal only nodded and began to explain that the original fashion show director quit at the last minute which left the school annual back to school show in a bad position.

"I'm sorry, but budget won't allow more time to be allotted." The principal spoke in near tears. "Plus you're the top of your class and very efficient and reliable."

Smiling ruefully, Eros took the offered folder the principal had. "Fine, but I demand a letter of recommendation in return."

Now Eros was sitting in on the runway class to pick out suitable models. He already had two models pre-selected, but needed thirteen more. One he had the models selected he would have to assemble a reliable and excellent crew to handle the behind the scenes needs. _All this stress will kill me._

"Mr. Lanson?" Eros looked up at the tall brunette teacher. "We're ready to begin."

Eros readied his pen and watched as the models, male and female strutted down the runway in their unique styles. Some raised their legs really high; some pointed their toes like dancer. Out of the first ten, Eros only chose two. _At this rate I won't have enough for the show. _He adjusted his square, black rimmed glasses and read the name of the next model. Lele Cane. Instantly, he snapped his head up to watch as Lele came down the runway.

Lele had a determined, but cool expression. One hand was on her hip while her other arm swung freely, but in time with her purposed step. Her brown eyes showed taunted, but loved. Truly Lele had the most unique walk Eros has ever seen. What amazed Eros the most was that the big circular shape of the ketchup stain on her jeans could be see at any angle. Usually models would lose their nerve because of the simple flaw, but Lele sported it like a billionaire would sport a diamond watch.

Before Lele turned to walk back down the runway, she caught Eros's eye. _Why is he staring at me like that? Is it the stain? _Eros smirked, completely catching Lele of guard. _What a creepy silver-eyed monster. _Not wanting to be taunted, Lele winked at him and continued to walk off. Out side she was cool, but inside her emotions were raging. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

Smirking slightly, Eros put a check next to Lele's name. _That girl continues to amaze me._

Oh Yeah! Third chapter finished. It was a little lame but be proud that I wrote something. SOOO… next chapter I'll incorporate more Angus and I'll introduce Feidna. I think that's all I have to say so farewell. Don't forget to review!


End file.
